Hot
by LoveForeverAlways
Summary: One-shot song-fic to Avril Lavigne's Hot. AliceXBella. AU. OOC. EDIT:Alice's POV added for chapter 2.
1. Bella

**A/N: Hey. First Twilight fic. Well, if you can call it that. It is, after all, only a one-shot. Rated M for a reason. ;)**

**I don't own the characters. I wish I did though. Alice and Bella would have been very happy together without Edward if I had my way, I assure you. **

**But sadly, I don't own them, so this is just a little something that I thought of the other day. It's in Bella's POV, and it's basically just her reflecting on various important aspects of her relationship with Alice.**

**I also don't own the song, instead the wonderfully talented Avril Lavigne does. I thought it fit pretty well at first, but now I'm not so sure. So let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy. **

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

Even after a year together, I still can't believe that you're mine. The first time I saw you, I knew there was something about you. Something that I had to have. No matter what I had to do to get it.

I remember what you were wearing that first fateful day. The shortest black skirt I've ever seen in my life, yet on you it didn't look slutty. You had on a tight-fitting black and white top that was high-necked, leaving little and everything to the imagination at the same time. And my imagination was working over-time.

And you had on heels that were about six inches. I realised why you wore them, though, when you stood in front of me. Now I'm not tall, but even sat down and in those shoes you looked tiny.

"Is this seat taken?" You asked me. Your voice was heavenly. There were loads of other seats free, so I felt a flicker of hope at the fact that you wanted to sit next to me.

"Nope. Feel free." I probably sounded like I was mentally handicapped, seeing as it took me about three minutes to answer you. I was so amazed that you actually wanted to be near me.

I wasn't exactly plain, but I was nothing compared to you. I was slender, but not in the athletic way. You had a body to die for. I had plain old chocolate brown eyes, you had sparkling blue ones that I could fall into forever. You knew how to dress to accentuate your figure; I just threw on whatever I could find in the morning. My hair was an unremarkable shade of dark brown, straight, while yours was jet black and stood out in every direction. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it.

You sat down then, and we got talking. And we didn't stop until the lecturer came into the room. I was amazed that we had so much in common. It just made me like you even more.

__

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  


It turned out that was the only class we had together, but it was enough. Ancient History. It was my favourite class, mainly because you were sat next to me. I told you as much, one stupid afternoon, but you took it lightly and laughed. I was addicted to that sound – it could brighten up even my worst day.

I blushed after I let that slip, and you told me that I looked cute when I blushed. So naturally it happened even more. Soon the four hours we spent in such close proximity a week started to drive me insane.

You were so close, yet I was terrified of saying or doing anything to scare you away. I didn't even know if you were gay. And yet I was obsessed with you. It wasn't until much later that you told me you had felt the exact same way. If we hadn't have been so scared of the others response we would have been together for much longer. I regret that sometimes, but then I remember the times we've spent together and treasure them.

_I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed  
_

As the weeks passed, I started to think of ways to get you to go out with me. Neither of us had mentioned past relationships during any of the time we spent together, and I wasn't willing to be the first to bring it up.

I used to think of scenarios where I'd tell you how I felt, and you'd tell me that you felt the same and then we'd do some inappropriate things in my dorm room. I didn't have a roommate, so when I was in there I had uninterrupted time to think about you.

I wanted you so much more than I'd ever wanted anyone else, and that scared me so much. Sometimes I didn't want you to feel the same way about me. That would certainly be easier that confronting the strong feelings I had for you when we hadn't even been on a date yet.

_  
I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
_

We started getting closer after a while. We used to go for coffee after every class. And then we'd just talk about anything and everything. Once we sat there for four hours, neither of us having the willpower to move. Or I didn't anyway. I don't know about you.

I could listen to you talk for hours. I loved learning more and more about you – like the way your eyes light up and you started talking slightly faster than normal when something excited you. Or the way you played with your hands when you were bored. Learning little things like that about you made the fact that I couldn't be with you how I wanted to be bearable.

_I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud  
_

I remember the conversation that changed everything. We were sat down for our coffee, and I got a call from my ex. Rosalie. Needless to say, things hadn't worked out too well between us.

So, she called me to shout at me, and you noticed how upset I was. You made me tell you what was wrong, who had made me upset. So I told you. I said it was my ex-girlfriend.

I expected you to run away, or recoil, or _something_ but you didn't. You just moved closer to me and hugged me. You smelt indescribable. You didn't say anything, you just held me for a while. And I cried. Even though it had been months since we ended, Rosalie had hurt me, bad. And even though I hated getting upset about it again, I did. But you were there through it, and you helped me so much by not even doing anything.

I think that was the day I fell in love with you.

_  
Now you're in and you can't get out  
_

I remember when you asked me out for the first time. You looked so nervous. As if I could ever say no to you. And when I said yes, you looked so happy. It was adorable. I could have jumped you right there and then. It took all of my self control not to. I nearly kissed you, but decided a public place probably wasn't the best place for our first kiss.

So I hugged you instead. And you hugged me back, seemingly relieved that I hadn't turned you down.

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
_

Our first date was by far the best that I've ever been on. But maybe I was just biased because I liked you so much more than anyone else I'd ever dated. But still, it was pretty awesome.

You picked me up, right on time, and walked me to your car. I must have looked really confused, because you took one look at me and started laughing. And told me to get in the car. So I did.

It was only when we got to the end of the road that I realised we'd be walking the rest of the way. It was a good thing you'd told me to wear sensible footwear. You led me through the woods a little way, and then we broke through into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen in my life.

It was a perfect circle, with two rocks in the dead centre of it. In-between them was a picnic blanket, with a basket next to it. There were candles dotted around the rocks, but they weren't needed because the full moon shone into the meadow filling it with silvery light.

I hadn't heard you behind me, so I turned around to see where you were. You were watching me, seeing my reaction. You looked nervous again, and you were so beautiful in the moonlight that it was almost painful.

"Do you like it?" You asked me.

"It's perfect. Just like you." Then I closed the little distance between us and brushed my lips against yours. Soft, sweet. Then I pulled back and you still had your eyes closed, so I couldn't resist kissing you again.

This time wasn't as sweet though. You buried your hands in my hair to keep me close to you, and my hands moved to your waist to pull you ever closer. We only broke apart when oxygen became a necessity.

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
_

I've never looked back from that first date. I love you more than ever now, and every moment with you has been perfect. You take care of me more than anyone else has ever even tried to, and I'm so grateful

I still don't think that I deserve you, even though you always say it's you who is the lucky one.

_  
I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
_

The first time I told you I loved you was after we'd been dating for three months. I waited that long because I didn't want to scare with how I felt. And then way you looked at me after I said it made me wonder how I could ever doubt that you felt the same way.

You told me that you loved me too, and that you'd started falling for me the second you'd laid eyes on me. That you'd fallen in love with me on that first date. And then we kissed for what seemed like hours, even though it wasn't long enough for me.

_  
And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again  
_

I remember the day that we decided to tell our parents that we were together. You parents knew you were gay, they just didn't know that you had a girlfriend. Charlie and Renee? Not so much.

So we decided that introducing me to your parents first would be easiest. It was the week before our six month anniversary. You said it was the first time they'd ever met anybody officially, which made me a little nervous.

That didn't last for long, though. Carlisle and Esme are two of the nicest people I've ever met. They made me feel welcome instantly, which I will be eternally grateful for.

I also had them to thank for you, of course, so there was no way that _I _couldn't like _them. _I was just relieved that they accepted me. Even more so after the way Charlie reacted. It made me appreciate the relationship that you had with them even more.

_  
Now you're in and you can't get out  
_

You came with me to tell my parents. Both of them, even though it must have cost you far too much to fly to Forks and Florida. I was so happy you came though. I don't know what I would have done without you.

You stood by me all of the way. Even when Charlie told me that I could consider myself disowned as long as I 'wasn't normal'. Even when he ranted at me for over an hour.

As soon as we were outside, I broke down. And you held me and let me cry and told me it was all going to be ok, even though we both knew that it wasn't. I knew you were worried that I'd leave you because of his reaction, but if anything it just made me want to be with you even more, and prove that I could have a lasting relationship with you.

Renee was fine with us though. She said that she'd always suspected (what with me never having a boyfriend and all) and that me and you were perfect together. I could have cried. She also told me that Charlie was just shocked and would come around eventually. I said nothing.

He still hasn't spoken to me, nearly six months on.

_  
You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
_

I'll never get tired of the feeling of you lips against my own. You're kissing me hard, now, and pressing me back against the door of our room. I don't remember how we got up here, and I don't really care.

All I care about is having more of you.

You press yourself against me more, and I can feel your heart pounding wildly in your chest. It still amazes me that I can make you feel the same things that you make me feel.

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

I push back against you, moving us back towards our bed. The back of your knees hit it first, and we fall back onto it, me on top of you. Your legs fall open and one of my thighs comes between both of yours and you moan at the contact.

I pull back so that I'm straddling you, and then remove you're the black dress that you're wearing from your body, leaving you in you black lace underwear. Which will look much better on the floor.

_  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
_

In no time at all, you've ripped my own dress off and it's joined yours on the floor. And your lips are assaulting my neck in the most heavenly way. I don't know how you ended up on top of me, but you are.

I tilt my head so you can have better access, and can't hold back a moan when you bite softly on my pulse point. My hand tightens in her hair as you move downwards, kissing every inch of exposed skin.

I never want you stop. I could die right now and I'd be happy.

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me  
_

Your hands are everywhere, and it's nothing has ever felt so fucking good. One hand reaches to cup on of my breast, and I can do nothing but moan at the contact. I don't think I could have formed words even if I had the capability.

You other hand is behind me, undoing my bra, before moving down and pressing me harder into you. If there had been any space between us, there was none now.

You lips move further down my body, and you take my bra off completely, throwing it onto the floor along with the rest of our clothes. I don't know how I manage to remove yours, too, but somehow I manage, and then you're pressed against me again, and nothing can compare to the feeling of you against me, skin against skin. We fit together perfectly, just like we always have.

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
_

You move to my breasts now, taking one of my nipples in between your teeth with the other is between your fingers. My head falls back, and my eyes flutter closed automatically, because really, there's nothing else _to_ do when you touch you me like that.

But soon it's too much to bear and I need you to move lower. You just smirk at me, though, knowing what I want but not willing to give it to me yet.

"What? What do you want me to do Bella?" You look so hot right now, your eyes are darker than usual, and I love how it's me that's done that, that it's me who makes you feel like that. I know I must look like that too.

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

"I want you to fuck me, Ali. Please, I need you. It's been too long." By the end my voice is a breathy whisper, because really, it has been too long. Two months is far too long for me to be away from you. And it's far too long for me to not be able to touch you. And God, do I need that right now.

"Your wish, my command." And then you're moving again, still kissing every inch of skin that you can. When you get to my underwear, you drag them down with your teeth. Just to make me wait a little bit longer. Just to make it just that little bit more unendurable.

I think I'm about to explode from desire when you finally, _finally, _get the stupid thing off me. But then you stop again. And you're smirking again. And you are _so_ paying for this later. I swear.

_  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

"Ali….."

"What Bells?"

"Cut the crap and fuck me already. I need you. Inside me. Now." My voice is barely a growl now, and I see you smirk slightly in response to my tone.

Not that I care, because the next minute you've done what I want, and all coherent thought is gone. You move back up to my lips again, and kiss me hard as you thrust three fingers into me.

One of my hands curls into your hair again, pulling you closer to me, because I never want to let you go. The other moves to your ass, pulling you down onto me harder than before. We both groan slightly at the contact.

_  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_

You pull back from me unexpectedly, and an incoherent sound escapes my mouth at the sudden loss of contact.

But then your tongue replaces your fingers and I think I'm in heaven. It's only you that's ever made me feel like this. No-one else has even come close.

I can feel the muscles in my stomach tightening, so I know I'm close, and I tell you. But that just makes you increase your pace, and it doesn't take me long to fall over the edge.

You just hold me, then, as waves of pleasure take over me, and you kiss me softly while I recover.

Which takes a while. You're too good in bed for your own good. Honestly.

_  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good_

_  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah_

I want you forever. My life would be incomplete without you. It would be unbearable to live without you. I can barely even comprehend a life where I couldn't see you every day, to not be able to kiss you, or hold you, or even touch you, even innocently.

I hope you feel the same way. I always doubt that you do, because I could never be so lucky as to have you in my life for the rest of it. Even waking up next to you in the morning still amazes me sometimes. I've never had this much good fortune.

I suppose I'm still waiting for it to be taking away from me. For you to be taking away from me.

But I hope that never happens, because I love you, so, so much. And, by some miracle, you love me too. So I hope that means that we can be together forever. Cause that's all I want right now.

You.

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
_


	2. Alice

**A/N: Hey.**

**I got asked in a review to do Alice's POV. So, here you go. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'd been having a crappy weekend and that made me feel to much better. I appreciate it. :D**

**I still don't own the song or the characters. I even checked. But alas, I'm still a college student who writes in her spare time. Not a multi-millionaire. But a girl can dream.**

**It's gonna be a little repetitive, obviously, cause it's the same events. So, let me know if it's any good. I'll shut up now.**

**Enjoy. **

_You're so good to me, baby baby_

Even after a year together, I still can't believe that you're mine. The first time I saw you, I knew there was something about you. Something that I had to have. No matter what I had to do to get it.

You were wearing jeans and a longs-sleeved top that first day. It hid your figure far too much for my liking. I knew that there was something there, I was drawn to you, and I had no idea why. Other than the fact that you were stunningly beautiful, of course.

I knew that I had to be closer to you, so I headed for the empty seat right next to you. I knew that there were hardly any seats occupied, and hoped that that gave you a hint that I just might like you already.

"Is this seat taken?" You looked stunned for a second, like you couldn't believe that I would actually want to talk to you. You recovered after a while, though. I thought it was pretty funny that it was taking you so long to answer. Then I started to wonder if maybe you thought I was weird and didn't want me sitting next to you.

I was just about to move somewhere else when you finally found your voice.

"Nope. Feel free."

Sitting next to you only made me notice more about you. Like how your skin was a gorgeous creamy colour that looked too pale on anyone else but perfect on you. Or like how the lights tinted your hair different colours when you moved. Or like how your eyes held such warmth in them, warmth that I could fall in forever and never have enough.

I had to learn even more about you, so I got you talking. I got annoyed when our lecturer walked into the room, because we had to stop to listen to him. And I really didn't want to.

__

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  


It turned out that was the only class we had together, but it was enough. Ancient History. It was my favourite class, mainly because you were sat next to me. When said that to me, I almost though that I'd said it out load and you were just repeating it. But you weren't.

So I just laughed, trying not to let you see how much that had affected me. Then you blushed, and I couldn't resist seeing how you'd react if I told you that you looked cute.

You just blushed even more. I took that as a good sign.

It didn't take long for that class to start to drive me up the wall though. Just the fact that I couldn't reach out and touch you was enough to make me insane.

I was already obsessed with you, and I hadn't even known you that long, I wanted you so much more that I had ever wanted anyone else.

Sometimes I wish that I had been brave enough to tell you how I felt straight away, so that we would have had longer together, but you cant change the past. I just treasure the moments that we've had. And I always will.

_I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed  
_

I became more and more obsessed as time passed. It scared me. I was terrified of what it meant. Of how much power you had over me when we weren't even together. Of what _would _happen if we ever got together. Would it get worse? Was it a good thing if it got worse? Or was it really, really bad?

That uncertainty made things hard for me. But I got over it. I had too, if I wanted you to be mine.

I wanted to be with you outside of the classroom, to see if anything changed. I was too scared to say anything though. So I didn't.

Instead, I took every opportunity I could to talk to you inside the classroom. And for a while, that was enough.

_  
I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
_

Getting closer to you was harder than I anticipated. I was used to getting what I wanted, but you were different. I wanted to know everything about you, so I managed to persuade you to go for coffee after one class.

That became our little routine then. We used to sit in that coffee show and talk for hours, about anything and everything. Once we sat there for four hours, and I never had the desire to move.

I didn't want to leave you. I could listen to you forever. You were quiet, so I revelled in anything that led me to learn more about you. I filed everything away automatically – every piece of information that I could get.

_I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud  
_

I remember the conversation that changed everything. We were sat down for our coffee, and you got a phone call. You looked so upset. I wanted to know who made you feel like that, and I wanted to kill them. Painfully.

You told me that it was your ex. Then you told me that she was called Rosalie. _She. _I swear, I was so close to jumping for joy, but I figured that wasn't what you'd want after you'd been upset so much.

So instead, I moved around our little table and hugged you. You started crying, so I just hugged you tighter. There was nothing to say, really. So I just sat there with you, because that's what I'd want.

This made everything a little easier. I still didn't know if you were gay, but that fact that you'd been out with a girl before tipped the odds in my favour. I started thinking of a plan of how to ask you out.

_  
Now you're in and you can't get out  
_

Asking you on a date for the first time was one of the most daunting things I've ever done. I was so scared that you'd run away from me, that you wouldn't be attracted to me, that it took me a few attempts to say it.

I don't think you noticed though. I hope you didn't. I must have looked like a fool.

But you said yes. And looked so happy. I nearly kissed you then, but I figured that a crowded coffee shop probably wasn't the best place for our first kiss.

Then you hugged me though, and that was enough. Just being close to you.

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
_

I had a plan for our date, but I didn't know if you'd like it or not. I was filled with so much doubt that night, but the second I saw you I forgot about that. As long as I could spend time with you I didn't care.

I warned you to wear sensible shoes, and was relieved when I saw that you had black tennis shoes on. I remember exactly what you wearing that night. Those shoes with a black and white top and a knee-length black skirt.

You looked god enough to eat. I refrained from saying that, though. Barely.

So I picked you up, drove you to the end of the road, and led you through the forest. I was getting nervous again, walking with you. That evaporated again, though, when I saw the look on your face when we reached the meadow.

You looked like I must have done when I first found this place. It had always been my sanctuary. My safe haven. And I wanted to share it with you. So I decided that it would be the perfect place.

I stayed in the trees at first though, because I wanted to let everything sink in. I'm sure I looked nervous again. After all, I'd never shown anyone this place before.

"Do you like it?" You asked me.

"It's perfect. Just like you." I was so surprised when you moved closer to me and kissed me. I think I went into shock, just a little. I was just so surprised that you actually liked me back that I couldn't move for a second.

Then you pulled back and kissed me again, and this time I'd recovered enough to respond.

So naturally, it wasn't as sweet. I couldn't resist you, even back then. One of my hands buried into your hair to keep you close to me. Your hands wrapped around my waist tightly, making sure that there was no distance between us. We only broke apart when oxygen became a necessity.

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
_

I've never looked back from that first date. I love you more than ever now, and every moment with you has been perfect. You take care of me more than anyone else has ever even tried to, and I'm so grateful.

I still don't think that I deserve you, even though you always say it's you who is the lucky one.

_  
I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
_

I remember the first time that you told me you loved me. It was the week after our three month anniversary. I'd wanted to say it for a while, but I didn't want to scare you away by saying too soon. So I waited, even though the second I saw you, I knew that you were special.

I fell in love with you on our first date. And I've never looked back.

You looked so nervous that day though, that I knew something was up. I thought you were going to break up with me or something. Then you said the three magic words and I could have died of happiness.

I don't think I've ever been so relieved.

So then I told you that I felt the same way, and that made you look so happy, like you were glowing, and I fell even more in love with you. We ended up doing nothing but kiss for hours then. It wasn't long enough, though. There will never be enough time for that.

_  
And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again  
_

I remember the day that we decided to tell our parents that we were together. My parents knew that I was gay, so we decided to go to them first. I wanted to introduce you to them.

I knew you were nervous, but I could practically see you relaxing after a while. Carlisle and Esme accepted you with open arms, which I was grateful for. They've always been supportive of me, and I love them for it.

I knew that you were grateful too, especially after what happened the week after, when we told Charlie.

You fit right in with the family, and it didn't take Esme long to think of you as another daughter. I knew that she was just glad that I had finally found someone decent. It had been a tough few years for me.

But now I just think that all that happened to prepare me for the day that you walked into my life.

_  
Now you're in and you can't get out  
_

Telling your parents about us was hard for you. I told you, time and time again, that we could wait. I knew that they didn't know that you were gay, and I didn't want to lose you if they didn't react well. So I tried to persuade you to wait a little bit longer.

You were stubborn though, and insisted that you wanted them to know. So we went to Forks. You said that I didn't have to go with you, but I wasn't going to let you on your own. And I'm so glad that I went with you.

It made me so fucking angry when Charlie was shouting at you. I wanted to say something, anything, but I knew that it would only serve to upset you more. So I used my self-control and walked away.

Which wasn't that hard, really, when I saw how much you needed me. I thought that a reaction like that would have pushed us apart, but it only brought us closer. We couldn't even get to the car before you broke down. So I just held you while you cried and got it all out of your system.

I told that it was going to be alright, but I don't think that you believed me.

Renee's reaction was better though. I like your mother, she's cool. Plus, she made you feel better about the whole Charlie situation, which I was grateful for.

I know that he still hasn't spoken to you. I also know that you don't like to talk about it, so I don't. I don't want to upset you. Hopefully he'll come around. Hopefully.

_  
You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
_

It's our one year anniversary today. It's been so long since I've seen you that I can hardly wait until your back home. Sitting here, waiting for you, is torture. I wish you didn't have to keep going away for so long.

So I was on the couch when I heard your car pull up in the street. And it took pretty much all of my self-control not to sprint to the door and attack you the second that I can.

But I don't. I wait.

And then you're through the door and in my arms, and nothing else you ever compare to that feeling. I love you, and that feeling only gets stronger the longer that I'm with you. I hope it never goes away.

It takes me a while to separate myself from you, but I manage to, eventually. We're both breathing pretty heavily, and you rest your head against mine as you try to regain some composure.

I can feel your breath against my lips, and I don't want anything else but you in that moment. I don't care that I made you dinner. I don't care that you're probably tired after such a long journey.

And when your eyes flutter open and you look at me, I know the feeling is reciprocated. Your eyes are a darker brown than usual. And you've got that glint in your eye which makes me think highly inappropriate things.

So I pull you closer to me and kiss you again, and don't stop until my head is spinning. Then I garb your hand and led you upstairs. You don't even seem to notice where we're heading. You just follow.

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

As soon as the door's closed, I pin you to it. I couldn't resist. I wouldn't even want to. It takes you a second to respond, but then you're kissing me back with just as much passion.

I press myself more urgently against you, and there is no place in the world that I would rather be. I can feel your heartbeat between us, practically pounding out of your chest. And I know mine is too.

You push me backwards then, and I can only oblige to what you want, even though I'm not entirely opposed to the idea of taking you against the door. I hit the bed first, and you fall over me. And then your thigh is between mine, and _god _that feels like heaven.

But now your legs are on either side of me, and I can feel how much you want me. You move to take the straps of my dress down, pulling it off me, leaving me in just my underwear. Which I bought especially for you, I might add.

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
_

Then I decide that you're wearing far too many clothes, so I practically rip your dress off your body. It's obstructing my view. Then I flip us over so that I'm the one straddling you, and move my lips down your neck, kissing every inch.

I can't help biting down softly when I reach your pulse point, and I hear your breath catch and your soft moan as your hand laces through my hair, pulling on it softly.

I start to move further down, encouraged by the sounds you're making, making sure that I pay attention to every part of you that I can. And eternity is not enough time for me to worship your body. There will never be a time when I get bored of it.

_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me  
_

My hands start to move even lower, exploring every inch of your body. You feel so good under my fingertips. I cup one of your breasts softly, and you moan against my lips at the contact. I just kissed you harder, before reaching to undo your bra with my other hand.

I can't resist pressing myself into you even more, ensuring that there is absolutely no space in between us.

I move down your neck again, and take your bra off completely, throwing it into a random corner of the room, along with the rest of our clothes. Your hands move from my hair to remove mine as well, and as soon as it's off I'm against you again, skin against skin.

There's nothing that compares to this, you against me. We fit together like a puzzle-piece and I love it.

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
_

I move down even lower, to one of the two places that you must need me to be in now. I take one of your nipples into my mouth while taking the other with my hand.

Your head tilts back, and your eyes flutter closed, and you start moaning again, and it's so freaking hot. I love seeing you like this. I love making you feel this.

I can tell that you want me to move lower still, but I can't help using this opportunity to tease you. You do it to me all the time, it's only fair that I return the favour. So I glance back up at you through my eyelashes, hoping I look remotely sexy.

"What? What do you want me to do Bella?" My voice is low, and I can practically sense you shiver in anticipation. I know that my eyes must be as dark as yours. And that only makes me want you more.

_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_

"I want you to fuck me, Ali. Please, I need you. It's been too long." By the end your voice is nothing but a breathy whisper, and I can tell how much you want me. It's in your eyes, in your voice, even in your body.

And you're right - two months is far too long for me to be away from you. And it's far too long for me to not be able to touch you. And God, do I need that right now.

"Your wish, my command." So I move down again, still placing butterfly kisses along my trail. When I reach your underwear, I drag them down with my teeth, just to make you wait a little longer. Then I place a soft kiss on this inside of each thigh.

Then I look back up at you again, smirking, because, hey, when have I ever let you off easy. Besides, you look so hot right now, all frustrated and such. And it gives me a rush to know that you want me as much as I want you.

The look in your eyes is a promise for payback, I'm sure, because you loom about ready to kill me. I'll make it up to you in a sec though. I swear.

_  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

"Ali….."

"What Bells?"

"Cut the crap and fuck me already. I need you. Inside me. Now." Your voice is low, and it's bordering on a growl, and you just look so hot that I can't _not_ give you what you want.

So I move back to your lips and kiss you hard, feeling you moan into mouth when I push three fingers into you. Your hand is in my hair again, pulling me closer to you, even though there really is no need because I don't want to move away. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could.

Your hips are moving in time with my hand, and I increase my pace slightly, curling my fingers, because I know how long you've been waiting for this. How much you need it.

Your other hand's moving down my back, and I don't realise what you're doing until you're pushing me down onto you harder than before. We both groan in unison at the contact.

_  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_

I pull away from you after a few more seconds, moving back down your body quickly. I hear you say something incomprehensible, presumably because I've stopped my ministrations and you were close. And I knew you were. I could tell.

So I decide to make it up to you, and replace my fingers with my tongue. I feel your hand tighten even more in my hair, as your hips buck upwards at the new contact.

It doesn't take long before I feel you start to tighten under me, so I start moving faster, knowing that you need a release as much as I want to give you one.

Then you fall over the edge, but I still don't stop, I want this to go on for as long as possible.

You pull back from me unexpectedly, and an incoherent sound escapes my mouth at the sudden loss of contact.

_You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good_

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah_

I move back up your body, wrapping my arms around you and kiss you softly while you recover. I love being able to see like this - all the barriers down, with nothing in between us.

I don't ever want you to leave. It sounds selfish, I'm sure, but I don't ever want to be without you. I love you too much for that.

I know that you think that I'm the lucky one. That's not true. There is no-one as amazingly perfect as you out there. Believe me, I've tried looking. And no-one has ever made me feel the way I feel around you.

You are the most beautiful, selfless, flawless, trustworthy, enchanting, loveable person that I have ever met in my life. If I ever lost you, I don't think I could forgive myself. It hurts just to even think about it.

So I won't, because I'm here, with you, and as long as your in my arms I know that everything is going to be ok. Because I can face anything with you by my side. I know that now.

We've been through a lot, and it's only made me love you even more. Whenever I think of my future, all I can see is you. And that's fine with me, because there's no place I'd rather be.

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
_


End file.
